Guys Don't Dance (CoolZMovies Style)
Cast *Danny- Sean Barnes (Alaska 1996) *Sawyer - Jessie Barnes (Alaska 1996) *Tillie - Mary Beth (Zeus and Roxanne) *Tillie - Broke Figler and Stacy Beindorf (House Arrest 1996) as Extra *Woolie - Tom Alden (Fly Away Home 1996) *Pudge - Ryan Tyler (The Amazing Panda Adventure) *Pudge - Corneilus (Thumbelina 1994) as Extra *Pudge - Jordan (Zeus and Roxanne) as Extra *Cranston - Ryan Father (The Amazing Panda Adventure) *Frances - Susan (Fly Away Home 1996) *T.W. Turtle - Brain Griffin (Family Guy) *Darla Dimple - Lucy (The Peanuts Movie) *Max - Grundel (Thumbelina 1994) *Flannigan - Koontz (Alaska 1996) *L.B. Mammoth - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Farley Wink - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Bus Driver - Phil (Zeus and Roxanne) *Crying Alligator - Winnie the Pooh (The Many Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh) *Horse that gives Danny some good luck - Mr. Mole (Thumbelina 1994) *Sheep that gives Danny a sweater made of his own wool - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Other passengers on bus - themselves (Cats Don't Dance) *Mine Workers - Pepole Sings Bag Of Weed (Family Guy) *Man outside resteraunt -King Colbert (Thumbelina 1994) *Laurel and Hardy -Janet Beindorf and Ned Beindorf (House Arrest 1996) *Mae West - Thumbelina (Thumbelina 1994) *Sacrificial Lamb - Claude Craver (Zeus and Roxanne) *Sammy the Pig -Genie (Aladdin 1992) *Toto - Zeus (Zeus and Roxanne) *Worker on the Studio Backlot - Joe (Family Guy) *King Kong - Jacquimo (Thumbelina 1994) *Cart Pusher - Balto (Balto 1995) *Drowning Animals - Angry Mob (The Simpsons Movie) *Unicorns Going Underwater - The Beatles (Thumbelina 1994) *Male Hippopotamus - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Beavers - Jittterbugs (Thumbelina 1994) *Rhinoceroses - Penguins (The Pebble nd the Penguin) *Storks - Gesses (Fly Away Home) *Walruses - Homer Simpson And Others (The Simpsons) *Koalas - Chris Griffin (Family Guy), Jessie (Free Willy 1-3) *Female Goat - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Cows - Elephants (Babar King of the Elephants) *Pigs - Crabs (The Little Mermaid) *Birds - Diane (It Takes Two) Cubby Bear (Alaska 1996) *Annoyed Dogs - Boris (Balto 1995), Charlie (Alaska 1996) *Lions - Fairies (Thumbelina 1994) *Female Turtle - Florence (Alaska 1996) *Alligator - Hercules (Hercules 1997) *Animals in the Garage - People Sings Mr Booze (Family Guy) *Sad Dog - Tigger (The Tigger Movie) *Horses - Sergrant Grazer (Alaska 1996), Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Camel - Grimbsy (The Little Mermaid) *Hummingbird - Kirstie Alley (Pier 1 Importants) *Frog - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Birds On Clothesline - Farm Animals (Thumbelina 1994) *Mouse - Larry (The Big Green 1995) *Snake - Tom Tucker (Family Guy) *Bear - Nikki Kaltag Star (Balto 1995) *Woodpecker - Bill Dancer (Curly Sue 1991) *Raccoon - Bruce (Family Guy) *Lion - Professor Frink (The Simpsons Movie) *Anteater - Sebastion The Crab (The Little Mermaid) *Crocodile - Terry Barnett (Zeus and Roxanne) *Gorilla - Jake Barnes (Alaska 1996) *Sea Lions - Birds (Thumbelina 1994) *Monkeys - Princess Mia (The Princess Diaries), Snoopy (The Peanuts Movie) *Rabbits - Chip (Alaska 1996), Woodstock (The Peanuts Movie) Category:CoolZMovies Category:Cats Don't Dance Movie-spoof Category:Cats Don't Dance Movie Spoofs